


Blanket Please

by LadyoftheDawn



Series: Drabbleszzz [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Lazy Morning, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheDawn/pseuds/LadyoftheDawn
Summary: Just one lazy Sunday morning...





	Blanket Please

It was lazy Sunday morning, Arthur was in bed with Merlin. He liked the feeling of his lover in his arms but sometimes it just too warm and heavy.

“Merlin, roll over…”

“Hmm…” Merlin did roll over but took the blanket with him. Now it’s too cold.

“Come back.” He meant the blanket, but he got both blanket and the person back.

“Nooo, only the blanket.”

The blanket was gone but the person was still burying his nose in his neck and hugging him like an octopus.

“God’s sake…”

“Human blanket.” Merlin mumbled.

“Fine.” Arthur sighed and fell back asleep.


End file.
